Just My Luck! Preview
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: Fem Harry. After the second wizarding war, Lotus Potter with some help from her friends went to Japan to get away from fans. While she was in Japan for who knows how long she didn't expect to be killed by an attempt of robbery then appeared in a room with a black ball in the middle of the room. I DON'T OWN EITHER Harry Potter or Gantz.


_**A/N: If you hadn't read the manga, Gantz, go and read it. You may or may not like it. I, however, will give you a warning that Gantz has a lot of nudity in it and has over 300 (close to 400) chapters. If you want to read it anyways go to or some other manga website to read Gantz. I decided to make a crossover with Harry Potter and Gantz because there aren't many crossovers for Gantz and also because I can't help but imagine it the situation.**_

* * *

Lotus's P.O.V.

The war is finally over, but no one would leave me alone. Hermione and Ron believe it'll be for the best that I go away for a while until everything cools off, kind of like a vacation as Hermione put it. I've decided to take their offer on going on a vocation away from the wizarding world, but I told that I need to fix some loose ends before I leave. The first thing to do is apologize to the goblins and hope that they won't kill me; when I told them exactly why I did it, as well making an oath that I only broke into the Lestrange vault for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and nothing else, and surprisingly they've forgiven me with a fine that bearly left a dent in my vault mostly because they took the Lestrange vault. They've even had me take an inheritance blood test to see if I may be an heir or head to any of the of families, and I've found that all together I'm the head to seven families due to them either dying off, or was written in the families living Will that I will be the next head, or from right of conquest. The families that I've inherited including what I already knew of is Potter, Black, Fleamont, Perevill, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Gaunt. The goblin also showed me the list of properties, and I found one in Tokyo, Japan where I was planning on heading after I sort everything out.

"Am I able to reinstate people back into families?" I asked the goblin now in charge of my vaults when it accord to me that Andromeda Tonks was disinherited from the Black due to her marriage to a Muggle-born.

"Yes, you'll be able to now that you're head of the family." The goblin said. "Which family? And who is that you want back into the family?"

"Black, and Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, her grandson," I said with hope. "I also want to make a trust vault for Teddy Lupin where only he, his grandmother, and I can get into."

"Alright, then I'll have it done in fifteen minutes." The goblin said before getting up from his seat and left the room. When he came back he gives me a key, stating that it's for Teddy and asked me for anything else.

"Yes, how do I set up Will?" I asked the goblin, who then took out some parchment, and asked me who I want to write in my will to.

* * *

After getting off the plane in Tokyo, Japan I went to their Ministry of Magic and told them to know that I'm here for tempory asylum until everything in England has cooled down. When that was taking care of I apparated near the property that I own here, which wasn't far even though it still considered to be in Tokyo since its right between two houses and is seen indeed seen. At least I was told by Japan's Ministry of Magic that I can use magic as long as it's not in the open where the mundane (not muggles, since it's seen as an insult) to see. The property itself has walls and fences around it, and I saw that there were some runes engraved in them that wards off any hostility and theft, and the house itself is two story which is fine with me. When I entered I half expected for house elves but remembered that their rare here in Japan and thus I cleaned the house by myself which I'm used to due to the Dursley's and made a list of groceries that I need to get as soon as possible.

Once I believed that inside of the house is cleaned, I grabbed my coat, house key, and purse, and made that the house was locked before heading to the nearest grocery store while thinking Hermione for teaching me the language so I wouldn't have to use the translation spell every so often. As I was headed to the store I kept getting the feeling of being followed, and kept looking behind to see if there was anyone stalking me, but found nobody there. After paying for the groceries, I headed towards an alley to apparate near my house, but when I got close to the alley I was pulled in it by a group of kids near age.

"Give us your money or else, bitch." The kid ordered while pulling his knife and placed the tip near my trouser. I placed my bags down on the ground, and was about to take out my wand but decided against due to the knife is to close for me to fire off a spell before the kid stabs me. I eased out the change from the store, but as I handing it over to him he stabbed me before taking the money and running off with his friends. I held pressure to the stab wound that he gave me, and collected the groceries and apparated to the house hoping nobody sees me, and ran inside the house and placed the groceries on the floor while still keeping pressure to the wound even though I'm starting have problems breathing. I struggled to reach the fireplace to floo for a medi-witch but ended up collapsing as my breathing decreased by the second. I wondered if this was the end for me once for all, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I then started breathing normally once more, and opened my eyes and saw a room with a big black ball in the middle. I looked around more and found more people in the room, at least two of them looked my age while the rest were either looked like middle schoolers or middle age men, which started to make me uncomfortable seeing that I'm the only woman here. Not long after I arrived we introduced ourselves, but before they got to me another person was coming through. I watched amazed with how the ball brought someone here and pretty much showing the anatomy of the said person. The person happens to be a girl, a naked one at that and the boy who was nearest kissed her, and when I saw that I was about to slap him for taking advantage of her. One of the boys, who is taller than the other, looked at her wrist and saw cut marks on them indicating suicide. When the girl came to she laid down on the floor panting heavily, and one of the older men took and went out of the room before anybody could do anything about it. The taller boy ran out of the room with the other boy and myself behind to stop what could be a possible rape.

Once the taller boy gives the girl his coat, we heard a song coming from the room with the ball, and we went to see what was going on and saw what was written that pretty much states that our lives are now in its hands. It then told us to kill an onion alien, who looked like a child. The middle school kid said that this happens to be a TV show that his father is producing and would award a lot of money to the ones who killed the alien. Then the ball opened showing weapons and suitcases with our names on them. Then one by one each of us started to leave the same way as came into the room. I didn't grab any weapon, nor the suitcase with my name on it, for I don't do killing children especially if it happens to an alien child unprovoked.


End file.
